1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powering up memory devices and, more particularly, to powering up memory devices on command or in a current-controlled manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices may employ one or more memory devices to store data for various purposes. For example, an electronic device may use a memory device to store data temporarily while the electronic device is active. Memory of this type may include random access memory (RAM). By way of example, synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) represents one form of RAM.
An electronic device may additionally or alternatively use a different memory device for long-term data storage when the electronic device is not active. Memory of this type may include non-volatile or Flash memory. By way of example, NAND Flash and NOR Flash represent common forms of Flash memory.
A memory controller may control a memory device using a variety of communication techniques; such techniques include standard parallel and serial peripheral interface (SPI). The memory controller may generally use commands to send data to be stored on a memory device, to access data stored on the memory device, or to adjust various settings regarding memory device operation.
When an electronic device powers up, the electronic device may provide a power supply voltage (VCC) to its electronic components, which may include one or more memory devices. When many electronic components of the electronic device power up in parallel, the electronic components may draw substantial power, which may place a constraint on the power supply of the electronic device. Moreover, many applications and standards may define peak current limits that should not be exceeded. A substantial draw of current on power up may not adhere to the standard.